


A Dance of Swords and Staves

by lunarcorvid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Post Trespasser, also i haven't played trespasser, i only refer to the inquisitor as lavellan so you can imagine your elf inquisitor in this fic, so maybe not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: When Inquisitor Lavellan comes to Tevinter to see Dorian, he stumbles onto an assassination plot. Together, they must uncover who is behind all of it.





	

One year.

It's been one year since Dorian left for Tevinter. They remain in constant contact with the crystal Dorian gave him, but Lavellan misses his touch, his smile.

"Are you sure you want to come up here?" Dorian asked, holding the crystal up near his mouth. "It might be dangerous for you. You know how the Imperium treats elves."

"I'm well aware, Dorian," Lavellan replied. "And I understand your concern. But trust me, I'll be fine."

Dorian sighed. "You said that before, and now you're missing an arm."

"...Good point. But I really don't think anything bad is going to happen. Maybe a 'knife ear' or two, but it's nothing I can't handle." Lavellan said.

Dorian considered the situation for a moment. Damn him for being so stubborn. "Okay," Dorian said. "But if you get into trouble, know that I have a very lengthy lecture prepared for you."

Lavellan chuckled. "You can be such a mother hen sometimes."

"Oh, shut up, you love it." Dorian replied. Lavellan could hear the smile in Dorian's voice. "When should I expect you here?"

"About three to four days from today."

"That's four days too long, amatus," Dorian said.

"I'll be at your doorstep before you know it, dear," Lavellan replied. "I better go pack. Wouldn't want to keep the coachman waiting."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Dorian said.

"Love you, Dorian."

"And I love you, amatus."

The crystal stopped glowing, indicating that Dorian deactivated it. Lavellan did the same and tucked it safely in his pocket.

He took his time packing his luggage. Wouldn't want to forget anything important. Someone knocked gently on the door. "Come in!" Lavellan yelled from across his quarters.

Josephine opened the door and entered.

"Josephine! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lavellan exclaimed.

Josephine smiled. "One very impatient coachman."

"No need for him to worry, I just finished packing," Lavellan replied.

"I'm also to inform you that a set of guards are to meet you upon your arrival in Minrathous," Josephine said.

"I appreciate the thought, but I was hoping to be a bit more... subtle."

"It was at Magister Pavus's insistence, of course," Josephine added. "Just in case."

"Of course," Lavellan said.

"I wish you a safe journey." Josephine said. She left the room.

Lavellan's eyes drifted to his bedside table. Almost forgot something.

He rolled up his sleeve and locked the prosthetic arm into place. He experimentally wiggled his fingers. Dagna enchanted it so he could move his hand as if his arm was still intact. Satisfied, he left for the carriage waiting outside.

Thankfully, he was able to tune out the angry coachman for a while.

 

Their arrival in Minrathous was quicker than he expected. Just as Josephine said, three guards met him on the outskirts of the city.

"You're the kni- I mean, elf that is to be escorted to Magister Pavus, yes?" One of them asked.

"That is correct," Lavellan responded.

"Follow us, then." Another said.

They escorted him through backraods to avoid attention from the citizens. Lavellan was very grateful for that. They soon arrived at a lavish mansion. The exterior was gray and black, with a few touches of gold in someplaces. This was, no doubt, the home of a Tevinter magister.

"Magister Pavus is waiting for you inside." One of the guards said.

Eagerly, Lavellan entered the large mansion. A large grin spread across his face as soon as he walked in.

Dorian was right there, and in a split second, they embraced each other. A year's worth of heartsickness finally lifted off of their shoulders.

Dorian tilted Lavellan's head upwards to meet him in a passionate kiss. Lavellan thought he tasted tears, but they were not of sorrow. They were tears of relief, tears of happiness at finally being in each other's arms once more.

"Amatus, I--" Dorian choked out. "Andraste's arse, I'm about to cry."

Lavellan kissed him again. "I know, I missed you too." Tears of his own threatened to spill from his eyes. "Missed you so much."

Dorian wiped his face on the sleeve of his robes. "I apologize. I didn't plan to be such a blubbering mess."

"I'm no better," Lavellan joked.

Dorian smiled warmly. Lavellan's heart threatened to burst. It's been far too long.

"Come to bed, dear. I'm sure you're exhausted from your travels." Dorian said. Lavellan happily followed Dorian up to his room.

They didn't have sex that night, it didn't feel like it was the right time for that. Plus, Lavellan was far too tired anyway.

Dorian pulled him closer as Lavellan fell asleep next to him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before eventually falling asleep himself.


End file.
